Kickin' Back with Kai
by Heatfare
Summary: Jack and his new friend, Kai, get accepted into the Bobby Wasabi dojo. They befriend the members of the dojo and maybe find love? Jack/Kim Jerry/Kai OC
1. Chapter 1

It was lunch time, and I had no place to sit. Jack was still getting food, so I really had no where to sit. Jack soon approached me, and we just kind of looked around for an empty table. I spotted someone waved to the two of us. "Hey, new kids!" Jack shrugged and the two of us strolled over with our lunch trays. "Whoa, Eddie what are you doing? We save those seats for Cheerleaders, Prom Queens, and Supermodels," the cute Hispanic kid said. I rolled my eyes. "But, I suppose no one from those categories have ever sat here?" I questioned. Jack chuckled and sat down.

"Well I'm Jack, and this is Kai." I waved slightly after sitting next to him. "So how do you guys all know each other?"

"We're friends, we do Karate after school together," the nerdy looking one explained. I nodded. "It's not just karate Milton, these fists are registered weapons, in fact I've already gotten a few calls about joining the navy seals" the cute guy said smugly. "Navy seals? You're scared of baby seals" Eddie, the heavy set, said making us all laugh. Milton, the nerd, suddenly grabbed his neck and turned around, making a cross between a stressed noise and a pain-filled noise. It sounded hilarious. I looked over to see some popular looking kids laughing. I had to chuckle slightly and ate some curly fries. The cute guy (need another name) started laughing.

"That was awesome, that kid from the Black Dragons just wailed you in the..." he stopped when the same guy threw a meatball and it hit him in the eye. This time, I laughed as he ducked low in his seat. "Aren't you gonna do anything?" Jack asked. I wondered nearly the exact same thing. They said that they new karate didn't they?

"Wait I thought you guys knew Karate," I voiced seeing as the thought just occurred to me.

"We do" Milton answered, standing up, he sat back down in slight irritation. "But they know it better."

"It's cool, we got this," Jack said, pulling me up by my shirt.

We went over there. Jack talked to them, and the lead guy from the "Black Dragons" did some moves that my younger brother at home could copy, but alas, everyone oo'ed. "Come on Jack," I pulled his shirt sleeve and we started walking back when the leader tried to hit him. I grabbed his fist. "Hey, Jack, I don't think he should have done that." Jack shook his head. "Nope," he responded. I twisted around, exposing the leaders chest to Jack, and he kicked him in the stomach. I sat down at the Dragon's table and watched as Jack kicked their butts. Somewhere in there, I had to change seats since I pushed it out of the way when one of them came running at me.

I laughed when I saw the boys hidden under the table as they watched. After the leader guy ran out, Jack looked around at the mess he had just created, grabbed my hand, and we ran out as well.

No One's POV

Later on the boys and Marge the lunch lady were in the dojo while Rudy met with some business guys. Jerry and Milton watched amused as Marge got Eddie down on the mat, again.

"Dude, Eddie just got dusted by Marge the lunch lady again," Jerry said while chewing on pizza. "Guy's what are you doing? Those guys said that if we don't win 2 belts in our next tournament, they'll shut us down," Rudy said.

"Hey Rudy you wanna win some belts? You should get those new kids, Jack and Kai, in here," Jerry said. Milton nodded in agreement

"Yeah it was awesome," Eddie said. "They took out 4 Black Dragon's all by themselves. Well Jack did, but Kai started it."

"Look guys, I don't care about some silly slap-fight at school. Martial Arts isn't about beating kids up in the lunch room, it's about getting better at hard work and discipline," Rudy explained. Suddenly Jerry gave a long burp, and everyone gave him a look "What? Should be happy it came out the right end." They all then started meditating.

Kai's POV

Jack and I were skateboarding in the court-yard of the mall when we heard a whistle. I looked back and saw a security guard on a mo-ped riding after us. "Hey! No skating in the mall!" Jack and I booked it, going in different directions. I rode through the halls when I saw a giant hole in the wall. I jumped, doing a back-flip through and landing next to a smiling Jack. "Man, you have got to try that!" I shouted.

"That's what I said!" Jack said. We did our little hand-shake, which ended in syncronized back-flips. "Come 'ere you!" I swiveled around to see the mall guard's head in the hole. "We gotta go, sorry about the wall," Jack added before we took off again. We did synched back flips to the door, but 2 cops stopped us before we could go any further. "Aw man," I complained.

"Who were those kids?" the man asked in awe.

"Jack and Kai," they all said in sync.

"Oh!" he nodded and I shook my head while Jack looked really mad he'd been caught.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few minutes later when that guy asked if he could talk to Jack and I. Was he going to press charges? Was he going to make sure we get kicked out? Is he going to kill us?! Oh my gawd! I'm too young to die!

"You two are in big trouble. But, if you join my dojo, and help me win two belts, I'll tear up this report and you two won't have to go to Juvie." I think I over-heard his name was Rudy.

"Juvie?" Jack and I asked confused. . . and shocked.

"That's jail for kids, guys" Rudy answered. Dude, there is no way you can go to juvie for something as small as what we did.

"We would love to join your dojo," I started off, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"But, we do not do karate, I'm a skater," Jack continued standing from the chair.

"And I'm a dancer . . . that skates."

"Really? You two, well Jack, beat up 4 Black Dragons and did a perfect side kick, and full twist front-flip through my wall," I smirked slightly at his arm movements.

"Which you have to try sometime!" I interrupted.

"Okay, the truth is, my grandfather was a karate sensei, he even trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies," Jack admitted. I nodded silently behind him.

"And my father was one of his kid side-kicks in his second and third movie." After saying that, I kind of zoned out, but found myself leaning on Jack's shoulder as we looked at the posters of, Bobby Wasabi himself.

"You know, this dojo was built on the principles of the Bobby Wasabi code." The Rudy held out his hands and we all interlocked them staring at each other. "We swear on the light of the dragon's eye; to be loyal, and honest, and never say die!" We then put our hands together. "WASABI!" we said, our voices cracking slightly. Rudy's doing more so than ours.

"So, do we have a deal?" he asked Jack and I. Jack looked at me and I shrugged. We nodded and Jack and Rudy shook on it.

The next day we were all sat in the booth of some place, called "Phalafel Phil's" I think, laughing from a joke I had just said. I then started squirming slightly. "Guys, I gotta go to the bathroom," I said wiggling in between a tight fit between Jerry and Eddie. Eddie moved out and I all but sprinted to the bathroom. When I walked in, a strange smell wafted into my nose and I couldn't help but feel the need to puke.

After my little bathroom experience, I walked out, coughing slightly. "Gawd, it smells weird in there." I looked over and saw Kim talking to Jack. "Oh, hey, Kim." Kim looked at me with a smile. "Hey, Kai! I love your shoes. . . and dress!" I looked down at my gold and purple sky-tops then at my strapless purple dress. I smirked. "Oh, I lost a bet with Milton and Jerry."

"Doing what?" she asked.

"She bet that she could do more back-flips than me," Jack said matter-of-factly. (Author's note: They're underlined for those of you that are confused about Kai's gender) I grimaced. "After eating 6 pieces of pizza, thank you very much!" Kim made a face. "Yeah, it was awful."

"So, what do you know about karate?" Jack asked. Kim smirked and next thing we knew, we were at the Black Dragons' dojo, and Kim broke a board. "Wow, you must know a lot about karate." Kim set up another board and Jack went to break it. I had zoned out again considering I've seen Jack do it a lot, and a student and some oldish guy came to talk to us. I wasn't really listening until the "sensei" held a bo-staff in my line-of-sight. I graciously took it from him and moved from in between Kim and Jack. I twirled the staff.

You see, bo-staffs are almost like a second part of my body. It was my highly chosen weapon when doing martial arts, yet, I didn't let anybody know except for my father and Jack. . . well, until now.

"Wow, that was amazing, Kai." I smiled and held the staff behind my back. I turned to the sensei. "Sorry, sir. If we could join your dojo, I bet we would, but we are completely loyal to the Wasabi dojo." Jack and I put our fist into our palms. "It's part of the Wasabi code."

"It's part of the Wasabi code," the student mocked. The sensei guy looked at him.

"Zip It Frank!" he said. I held out the staff to him.

"Here you go," I said. He put his hands up.

"You keep it. A reminder that you're always welcome here." I smiled slightly and gave it to Jack, who twirled it like I had only moments ago. "Thanks," we said together before we left.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," I said as Jack and I walked into the dojo.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Kai," Rudy said. Then he paused. "Wait, where did you get that astronaut bo-staff?" Astronaut? WTF? Oh, I probably missed that.

"It was a gift from the black dragon's," Jack answered. "See? We can all use it." Jack said offered it to Rudy, but Rudy stepped away like it had some kind of disease on it. "Uh, no. Students from this dojo are forbidden from entering the Black Dragons" he stated

I looked at him in disbelief. "What? You can't forbid us from doing anything!" I said, slightly P.O.'ed.

"Why'd you two betray me like this? If it wasn't for me you both would have been banned from the mall for 2 weeks." My mouth opened in shock. . . and anger.

"Banned from the mall?" I almost screamed.

"Yeah, I thought we were gonna go to Juvie?" Jack asked, Rudy looked nervously at us.

"You know, I say a lot of things," he said stepping away when I glared menacingly at him. "I'm what they call, "Chatty"." Rudy said, my glare only grew even more menacing. "You lied to us!" Jack said.

"YOU BROKE THE WASABI CODE!" I added.

"What?!" Rudy said before rambling.

"You know what?" Jack asked. "Kim was right, this place is a joke, I'm outta here." Jack handed Jerry the staff and stormed out. I shook my head at Rudy before raising a hand when Jerry went to speak and heading out after Jack.

* * *

The next day, Jack and I came in to grab our stuff really quick. "Jack? Kai! You're back" Rudy said hopefully. I held up a hand to silence him. "We're just here to get our stuff," I responded. "What's going on?" Jack asked when he noticed all the boxes on the floor.

"We're closing." Jerry answered. "No Jack, no Kai, no belts, no dojo." He sounded sad. I rose an eyebrow and some guy came into the dojo. "Milton David Crupnick!" he yelled "So, this is you're French horn lesson huh?" I looked at him then to Jerry.

"Milton's dad?" I asked. He nodded with his little smirk.

"Look Dad, I'm sorry. I was taking karate lessons because bully's were beating me up for taking French horn lessons," Milton explained. I sighed. "Let's go Milton, you're lucky you didn't hurt yourself" his dad said.

"Don't worry, it's closing anyway. This was the only place I felt I really belonged." I went to stop him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "I guess I'll let my bully know I'm available." Milton looked at all of us.

"Now my mom's gonna send me back to "Mrs King's Dance Academy."" Eddie said. "My body was not made to mambo!" I chuckled at that one.

"Guess I'm a lone wolf again," Jerry said. "That's how I like it. Don't think for a second I'm gonna miss any of you meat-bags!" Jerry said, even if we could see he was tearing up. I just wanted to hug him, but then I would lose my composure.

"See you around guys," Milton said waving.

"Milton!" Jack and I shouted at the same time.

"Hang on," Jack said. He pulled a board out of one of the boxes and I set up two cinder blocks. "Why don't you show you're dad how you break a board?" I suggested.

"Break a board? I can barely cut a well-cooked piece of fish," Milton explained.

"Just believe in yourself and do it!" Jack said.

"No, I can't. When I was born my parents thought they had given birth to a baby bird." he said. I couldn't stand this.

"Just do it Crupnick!" I shouted. Milton yelled and brought his hand down on the board, it broke. I gave Jack a high-five and we cheered "Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton said in shock "Milton?" his dad asked in awe.

"That ain't no baby bird right there, uh-uh!" Marge said. I smiled

"That was unbelievable, Jack. These guys are you're friends. They didn't break the Wasabi Code, I did." Rudy said honestly.

Jack shook his head "I broke it too" he said. I nodded with him.

"Me too," I admitted. "You don't walk away from you're friends when they need you" I walked over to Jerry and Eddie and gave them a side-hug. "Wasabi?" Rudy asked doing the sign, we all did it.

"Wasabi" Jack said, we all cheered and the guys and I started our training.

* * *

It was the day of the competition, and the Black Dragons went out to do their fancy flips. But, when we went out we strutted in. . . in slow motion. To me, I thought we looked pretty darn Kool. Ha, Kool. See what I did there?

We sat down and I read off of Rudy's clipboard. "Okay guys, Eddie's first," I said. We looked over to see that he was praying on the mat. Jack ran over to talk to him, and I groaned slightly. I suddenly heard him shout, "WOAH! What do they feed you, brother?" I had to laugh. . . you know, before I saw who Eddie was fighting. Fortunately, and to everybody's surprise, Eddie got the huge guy down. "Awesome, we got our first belt" Rudy said excitedly, Jerry was up next, and I decided to pep talk to him. "Now, Jerry, all you have to do is. . ."

"Save it, hot stuff, I got this," he said. I ignored the last part and shrugged. The first guy went, and I froze slightly. It was my old friend, Steve, against Jerry. I met Steve when I lived in Colorado, and we went into competitions together as kids and growing up. I saw him glance at me slightly before they bowed, and I saw some recognition in his eyes. He then went back to the competition at hand. After pretty much wiping the floor with Jerry's nun chucks, Jerry was up. He did some good moves but then hit himself in the nuts, we all cringed and Jack and I ran over to him.

"You okay, Jerry?" I asked looking at his face. He looked around, slightly dazed.

"All I see is purple" Jerry said, I chuckled despite the situation, Jack helped him over and I helped him sit on the bench "You sure you're okay?" I asked, he nodded

"Okay Milton you're up next," Jack said.

"If you break more boards than you're opponent, then we win our 2nd belt" I said. He nodded and lifted up his hands which had oven mitts on.

"Would you please take off the oven mitts," Jack begged.

"By oven mitts, don't you mean, weapon warmers?" Milton asked whipping them off behind him and walking out onto the mat. "Oh caramba," I sighed. Jerry chuckled slightly and Milton and his dad yelled at each other about how much they loved each other.

Frank, the guy from a few days ago, was up against Milton. He popped his neck and broke the board in front of him. That's when Milton stepped up to the board and I bit my lip slightly. "Double it," he demanded.

"Yes! My man's going for the win!" Jack did a "fancy" move and then sat back down. I laughed, but cheered with the others none-the-less.

He took a few breaths, being dramatic to me, before breaking the board. I jumped from my spot next to Jerry and cheered with him. "He got the belt, we're saved! I can keep the dojo!" Rudy shouted, he gave high-fives to Jack and I, I hugged Jerry too, and we both quickly pulled away, realizing what had just happened. Milton started gloating, which caused him to do the nipple twister. . . which was hilarious, yet illegal. He got the belt taken away, yet he walked back to us in a slight daze. "Milton what were you doing? The belt was in you're hands, do you know what that means?" Rudy asked. Milton's smile never left his face. "It means I just had the best moment of my life!"

"That's it, I'm gonna have to move back in with my parents," Rudy said sadly while sitting down, I shook my head. "No, Rudy, we still have a chance. Jack's up next and then it's me." I patted his back. Jack was up against Kim. Just as he was about to do the move, Frank came out of no where, well, not no where, and kicked him in the leg. I gasped and ran over to him when he fell to the ground in pain. "Rudy, Kai, I can't get up," he said dramatically. "Yes you can!" Rudy encouraged. "You gotta get up, Champ! You gotta get up!"

"No, Rudy, I can't get up because you're kneeling on my leg!" Jack explained. I chuckled under my breath. "Oh sorry, my bad," Rudy said while moving. I helped Jack up to his good foot and helped him to the bench.

I heard Kim quit the Black Dragons and I walked over to her. "Hey, Kim, why'd you quit?" I asked.

"I can't believe that they would do something like that!" she answered. I heard someone clear their throat, and we turned to see that Steve was standing there, belt gone and nun chucks tucked into the waistband of his pants. "Room for one more?" he asked. I nodded, hugging him. "Good to see you again, bro."

We all turned to Jack. He looked at us and a look of determination crossed his face. He lifted his arms up. No way! He's gonna do it on his hands! It felt like slow motion when he did the flip and hit the stick. It flew around the dojo, how(?) I have no idea, over us, and hit Milton's dad square in the face. We all jumped up and cheered before running over to Jack.

The Red Dragons left, no surprise there, and I let the guys do their jumping front kicks for a group photo. When they finished, Jerry ran over to me. "Why didn't you do it with us?" I shrugged and grabbed my stuff from the bench.

"I really didn't do anything to help," I answered, twirling my staff and placing it next to me, leaning on it. "You're still part of the team, though." He sounded almost dejected. I smiled and patted his shoulder. "Maybe next time." I hugged him slightly and waved to the others before leaving the dojo.

* * *

The next day, we were all chilling in the dojo and Jack was playing with an apple. He dropped it and it landed on someone's foot. Kim's foot to be exact. Steve stood next to her.

"Kim, Steve, what are you guys doing here?" I asked in shock.

"We quit the Black Dragons," Steve said like it was nothing.

"You guys were alright in the tournament, but the way we see it, you need all the help you can get," Kim explained handing the apple back to Jack.

"Woah, you can't just walk in here and become a part of our dojo," Jerry said. "You both have to take a test," He crossed his arms.

"Okay," Kim said with a shrug. She knocked down the training dummies and the guys looked shocked. Steve did his famous back-flip with five kicks in the air. I clapped at that one. "What do you think guys?" Jerry asked.

"They're in," Jack said.

"Got my vote" Eddie nodded.

"A+," Milton finished. I chuckled and they all looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your vote counts, too, you know," Jerry said.

"Why? They already got four out of five of them."

"Because we care about what you think." I smiled and looked at Kim.

"Heck yeah!" I answered. Steve and Kim laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So guys, I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but it is mostly because of school, family, and basketball. Here's a short one, hope you like it!

I could own Kickin' It, but I was too lazy and it would be on YouTube, not Disney XD!

* * *

It's been a few days since the tournament, and Kai and the gang were all at school. "Guys!" Milton called their attention as he went toward them. "Want to know who just won the Spelling Bee?" Jerry shook his head next to Kai. "Here's a clue. M.E."

"Meh?" Jerry asked. Kai nudged him with her elbow with annoyance.

"It's me you toad," Milton said.

"What is that?" Kai asked motioning to the awkwardly small object he had in his hands. "The trophy I won. It's a bronze bee."

"It's a small bee," Kai muttered.

"I've got fillings bigger than that thing," Kim agreed.

"I rode a little filling, called perspicacious, all the way to the finish line," Milton remarked, pretending that he was riding on a horse or something. "Now, come on, who's the man?" he asked opening his arms.

"Jack and Steve are the men!" they heard the principal shout. They turned to see the teacher holding a decent sized trophy.

Everyone walked over to Jack and Steve while cheering their names while Milton looked dejected. "Thanks to Jack's and Steve's routines, we have a gymnastics trophy for the 1st time in 15 years!" the principal announced. Everyone cheered again and Milton clapped reluctantly.

"It wasn't really a routine," Jack admitted.

"Yeah, we were just trying to move fast enough so no one saw us in a leotard," Steve finished. 2 boys walked past the group wearing leotards and Kai had to keep from laughing. "Even when you win wearing those things, you still lose."

"You know I just won the first spelling bee we've ever…" Milton was cut off by Eddie. "Hey, show us what you two did to win, guys," he said. Everyone agreed with him. Steve first did his and then Jack followed suit. Both were both seen by Kai anyway, so she just clapped because everyone else was.

"Guys, I hope this means you're going to stay on the gymnastics team," the principal said with hope evident in his voice. "We told you, it was a one time deal," Jack said.

"We win you're trophy and you get a little visit from the wedgie wizard," Steve finished.

Jack said motioning to Jerry, the king of wedgies. "I guess a deals a deal," the principal said reluctantly. "Just go with it" Jerry said with a smirk. He put some powder on his hands and clapped in the air, creating a cloud and "WOOH" ing. He did the job, and Kai cringed when the principal's briefs came up out of his pants. "Is that all you got punk?" he asked in a high pitched voice. They laughed as he walked off, pointing at his butt. They all started leaving when Steve stopped for Milton. "Milton, you coming?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys in a second," he replied sadly. Steve shrugged and walked off.

Milton turned to talk to his trophy. "You know, you're just a little bee with broken wings, but you my friend, are gonna hang with the big dogs!" Milton said, he started climbing the ladder to put his trophy on the shelf, when he started wobbling. He fell and a huge janitor caught him without an effort. "If you're my guardian angel, then you sir, are awesome at you're job!" Milton exclaimed.


End file.
